The Scars of Life
by Hollowichigo 4ever
Summary: Adopted from lilvtshadow. Naruto changes before the Chunin Exam finals. What happens now?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-Naruto's Blood Line and Hidden Strength**

One summer day it was training time. The three genin were there but something was wrong with their blonde teammate. He was quiet the whole morning which concerned his other teammates. "Ne Naruto? Is something wrong?" asked Sakura. Naruto just shrugged not answering her question. Also they noticed he wasn't wearing his usual orang outfit either! He was wearing a black shirt with white jeans. His weapons pouch was strapped to his right thigh.

_**"****Hey Kit." **_said Kyuubi. _'What now fox?'_ asked Naruto annoyed. He definitely wasn't in the mood to talk to the great nine tails.**_ "_**_**You do know that you have to tell them some day. That you're an Uchiha and that you have one of the greatest blood line the Sharingan with four pupils. Also that you are the Fourth Hokage's son."**_ said Kyuubi. Naruto just ignored him. Then Kakashi came saying, "Sorry I was lost on the road of-…" but he was cut off by Naruto saying, "Can we start training now?"

This shocked the others. "Did Naruto say what I thought he said?" asked Kakashi. Naruto scoffed. Sasuke stared at his rival/friend curiously. He has never seen him act like this before. Kakashi cleared his throat and said, "Very well…Sasuke you'll spar with Sakura. Naruto with me." Sakura looked at him like he was kidding.

She could never harm her precious Sasuke-kun. Naruto merely nodded and then they took a spar. Kakashi threw a punch at Naruto but Naruto vanished. They were shocked. How could he increase his speed so quickly? Then Naruto appeared kicking Kakashi on his side.

"Looks like I have no choice." said Kakashi. Then he took his forehead protector up and revealed Sharingan. Naruto smirked and said, "I knew you were going to use that soon Kakashi-sensei." This confused them. Then Naruto covered his eyes with his hair and Kyuubi asked, **_"Are you going to use it?"_**

_'Do I have a choice?'_ replied Naruto. Kyuubi shrugged. Then he looked up to reveal Sharingan in his eyes._ 'No way.'_ thought the three. In his eyes were four pupils except for three. Naruto made some hand seals then said, "Juuryoku Dangan!" Kakashi eyes widen and he dodged it as fast as he can. As he looked up he saw Naruto gone._ 'What the? The Sharingan should've seen him move' _thought Kakashi. Then he felt someone punch him in the gut. He looked down to see Naruto.

Kakashi was blown back until he was hit by a tree. Naruto's eyes then turned back to normal. "Eh? How did you do that Naruto?" asked Sakura. Naruto shrugged then said, "I'll let you train Sasuke now Kakashi-sensei. I need to meet with my other sensei anyway. See ya!"

Then he was replaced by black feathers. "That's weird." commented Sasuke. Then they resumed training. Meanwhile, Naruto was heading towards the lake. "There you are Naruto." said the frog sannin Jiraiya. Naruto just waved his hand in greeting. Jiraiya then said, "Let's take it from the top." Naruto nodded. Then they got to training right away.

Sakura was watching Sasuke and Kakashi sparring but she kept thinking about her blonde teammate.

_'Something seems weird about him today'_ thought Sakura. "Hey Sakura!" yelled Kakashi. Sakura snapped back to reality and asked, "What Kakashi-sensei?" "Can you stay here with Sasuke until I come back? I need to check up Naruto." replied Kakashi.

Sakura nodded as Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto heard Kakashi coming and said, "Jiraiya-sama Kakashi-sensei is coming. I don't want him to find out about you yet." Jiraiya nodded then vanished. Kakashi then appeared and asked, "Are you all right Naruto? You seemed to be concentrating on something else."

Naruto replied, "I'm fine Kakashi-sensei. I'm just having a lot on my mind a lot lately." Kakashi nodded but not buying his excuse. Then Kakashi vanished leaving Naruto alone.

Unknown to Naruto an old comrade from his past was watching him train the whole time.

"Hmm...so Naruto's gotten stronger eh?" said a mysterious teen with long white hair and yellow eyes. He wore a white martial arts outfit with a black vest. on his back was a long sword with a black hilt. The strange teen smiled revealing fangs. "Intresting! He's even stronger than before!" Then he vanished in a blur.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-The Chuunin Fight Finals **

One month later and no one have seen Naruto since. It was time for the finals. As everyone made their way to take their seats Sakura spotted a boy dressed in a black cloak.

"Hey that guy looks cute." said Ino Sakura's best friend and rival. Sakura blushed then shook her head. She had it for Sasuke. Then a pair of dark blue eyes stared up at her. Sakura froze at the sight. It couldn't be Naruto. Then the eyes resumed looking back at the jounin referee. Neji looked at Naruto while the blonde had his eyes close. He was speaking with the great Kyuubi.

The young man from earlier was standing in the arena hidden by the trees. He smirked. _'Show how much stronger you've become Naruto.'_

"**I see that you're getting excited kit. I can't wait to see that Hyuuga get torn up!" **said Kyuubi. Naruto's eyes twitched once and replied in his head, _'Oh shut up fox. I just came here to fight Neji and probably fight Gaara.'_ Kyuubi snorted. His kit was going to become like his father one day. Then Hayate said, "Let's begin the first match. Hyuuga Neji versus Uzumaki Naruto." Then the others went to the platform above.

"You cannot change your destiny." commented Neji. Naruto still had his eyes closed and replied, "So what? I don't believe in destiny. You only say that because you too have to face against your own." Neji frowned and asked, "Why do you fight?" "To make the village acknowledge me and to achieve my ambition." replied the blonde hair ninja. Neji then started the first move.

Sakura saw them as they fought. She felt her stomach churn by the way Naruto's eyes has changed. It looked as though he has lost every emotion within him. Like he doesn't care anymore. Not a damn thing! Then she saw how Naruto kept dodging Neji's attacks. This was awkward. Down below Naruto was dodging the Hyuuga's punches and shurikens.

Then Neji said, "Kaiten: 64 strikes!" Then he kept hitting Naruto doubling his attacks. Neji smirked triumphantly as Naruto collapsed. But that smirked vanished as Naruto got to his feet. "You cannot do anything. I have sealed your Tenketsu." said Neji. Naruto smirked.

Neji raised an eyebrow. Naruto then released some chakra out. Neji's eyes widen in shock. "Do you really believe that Hyuuga? I come from one of the strongest clans in Konoha. I know how to counter you Kaiten." said Naruto. Then he looked at the shocked Hyuuga. Neji gritted his teeth and asked, "Why do you defy your destiny?"

"Because like I said…I don't believe in destiny. If I defy mines then do you defy yours?" responded Naruto. Neji was shocked. Neji asked, "What are you talking about?" "During your fight with Hinata-san you were trying to kill her. I know all about the Hyu-." but he was cut off. "You don't know anything!" yelled the Hyuuga.

Naruto opened his eyes and replied, "Yes I do. I know about the branch and main family of the Hyuuga. You were to protect the main family from being harmed but you defied that when you fought against Hinata."

Neji closed his eyes. "You don't know anything." Naruto sighed and said, "I know more than you. I even know about your seal that you were given from the main family. You are a caged bird." Neji opened his eyes and said, "Let's finish this." Naruto nodded then they started to fight again.

Sakura looked at Hinata to see a shocked expression on the young Kunoichi's face. Hinata thought, 'Naruto-kun…so you really did acknowledge me.' As Neji did Hakke Naruto broke through it. Hiashi was shocked to see the demon boy break through the Jyuuken shield. Neji was on the floor and asked, "How did?"

"I know because I too defy my destiny. No one should be alone in this world when there are others to help you achieve your goal. You don't know how it feels to be hated since birth Neji. If you let me…I could help you get rid of that seal of which keeps you a caged bird." replied Naruto. This shocked the Hyuuga. This Uzumaki kid can help get rid of the seal that keeps Neji a caged bird. Hinata smiled. Her so called brother could be free.

Hayate thought, 'This boy is really something. He knows about destiny.' Then he yelled, "Winner Uzumaki Naruto!" The crowd actually cheered. Naruto then helped Neji up and walked up towards the platform.

Sasuke wasn't here yet and he could feel Gaara getting intimated. Then they skipped the next battle. Sakura said, "I'll be back Ino." Ino nodded as her friend left. Naruto felt someone behind him and turned to see Sakura. "Congratulations Naruto-kun." said Sakura smiling. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

Then they resumed watching the other fights. As the crowd grew timid Naruto appeared next to Hayate down below. "What is it?" asked the jounin. Naruto looked at him and said, "Nothing. Just wanted to come down here." Hayate nodded. Then appeared Kakashi and Sasuke in a storm of leaves. 'Show off.' thought Naruto.

**"Let me kill him!"** said Kyuubi._ 'Kyuubi! If I allow you to do that I'll kill you!'_ yelled Naruto inside his head. Kyuubi shrunk back. Then the match between Sasuke and Gaara began.

Naruto stayed beside Hayate's side to see how much Sasuke has learned. That's when saw Gaara trap himself in a sand type cocoon. 'Shukaku.' thought Naruto. Then an explosion was heard and Naruto followed the Sand Trio along with Sasuke. The mysterious white haired teen followed them out of the arena. Just then he sensed ninjas coming and changed direction.

The young man watched the quickly departing Naruto and Sasuke. _'Good luck Naruto.' _He vanished in a blur to kill the ninja following them.

"Did you know this was going to happen?" asked Sasuke. Naruto just stared ahead and replied, "Yep. Way before any of you did." Sasuke then looked ahead. What was up with his teammate? Then they hurried.

Sakura, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Pakkun was chasing after them. They were ordered by Kakashi to go after the two boys. As much as Sakura like to admit it she was worried for them.

Sasuke having a cursed seal and Naruto being different but that was cut short. They continued with Shikamaru behind. Hinata was worried about her little kitsune. 'Please be okay Naruto-kun.' thought the Hyuuga heiress.

Naruto and Sasuke then caught up with Gaara and Temari with Kankuro behind. Temari was about to fight them but Gaara stopped her. "Leave now Temari!" yelled Gaara. Temari nodded and disappeared. Naruto then felt Shukaku's power released. Naruto took Sasuke to another tree branch. "What is it Dobe?" asked the Uchiha heir.

Naruto said, "He isn't like you Sasuke." "Huh?" replied Sasuke. Naruto said, "He is a demon vessel also known as a jinchuriki. He has a demon within him called Shukaku. The one tailed demon." Sasuke nodded then he asked, "So how do we fight him?" "You won't but I will." Sasuke stared at him but nodded.

Sakura, Hinata, and Pakkun made it in time to see Naruto fighting Gaara but there were weird black marks on him that looked like Sasuke's seal. Sakura then saw Sasuke watching them battle. "Sasuke-kun!" yelled Sakura. Sasuke flinched and looked at his pink hair teammate. Hinata and Sakura rushed to him and checked up on him.

"How come you're not fighting Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura. Then Gaara noticed her. Naruto noticed this and yelled, "Sasuke hurry and get Sakura and Hinata away!" This confused him but it was too late. Sakura was then trapped to a tree with sand binding her.

Naruto gritted his teeth as the black marking gave way. Then he made some hand seals and said, "Chidori!" a ball of lightning formed in his right palm. Then he harmed the sand boy. Gaara coughed out blood and collapsed making the sand binding Sakura weaken. Naruto then jumped back to Hinata and Sasuke. Hinata asked, "Are you all right Naruto-kun?" Naruto nodded and said, "I'm fine Hinata. Sasuke when I hurt Gaara again grab Sakura and get away from here."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-Demons Fight**

Sasuke just stared at Naruto. Why does he want to stay here and fight the demon? Sasuke shook out of it as Gaara started to charge forward. Naruto made some hand seals and created a barrier around them. He yelled, "Hurry Sasuke! Hinata go with Sasuke!" Hinata nodded but Sasuke just stared.

Was this the same blonde that he knew in the academy? Naruto grunted then Sasuke snapped back to reality. He nodded. Naruto smirked and cancelled the barrier. Then he used his speed on his hands to do hand seals quick.

Then he said, "Chidori!" Electricity crackled in his palm again. Then he harmed Gaara once again. As he did this the sand's power weaken and Sakura was falling. Sasuke caught her and he and Hinata ran from them. Naruto smirked and then Gaara turned into Shukaku. He was HUGE!

Sasuke and Hinata with an unconscious Sakura being carried stop at a tree to rest. Then from the distance they were in they saw the giant sand. They were shocked. Meanwhile, Kakashi and Gai were still fighting some sand and sound ninjas.

Gai of course being himself starting boasting to Kakashi. _'Kami-sama help me.'_ thought Kakashi.

A young man with long white hair and yellow slitted eyes grinned feral-like as he slashed down ten ninja both from the sand and sound.

"This is so much fun!" Exclaimed the young man as he sliced a sound jounin in two. He then dodged a kunai and sliced four sand ninja to bits.

Then, Naruto bit his thumb showing blood. _'__Ready for some fun Kyuubi?__'_ asked Naruto in his head. The Kyuubi grinned.

Naruto made some hand seals and said, "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Then appeared a ruby red fox with nine tails. Anyone that saw it gasped especially Orochimaru and Sarutobi. But something seems different about the demon fox.

It looks as if though it's helping them. Then Naruto jumped on its head and asked, "Ready Kyuubi?" The demon grinned and replied, **"How can I not?"** Shukaku laughed and asked**, "Kyuubi is that you? You've grown weak!"** Then he laughed out loud. Kyuubi smirked and said, **"I would watch that tongue of yours."** Shukaku stopped laughing.

Sasuke and Hinata froze. The great nine tails, Kyuubi has been released. But how is it that it doesn't seem to leak off any killer intent towards them but the sand demon? Then Kyuubi and Shukaku started to fight.

**"Eat this! Sand Bomb!"** yelled Shukaku. Kyuubi dodged it and said, **"Really now? Is that it? Try this! Fire Slash!"** Shukaku's face turned into a shocked one. Naruto just stared and said, "Let's hurry Kyuubi." Kyuubi nodded and they charged at the Raccoon.

Kyuubi grabbed Shukaku making him scream so loud it could damage your ears. Kyuubi yelled, **"Go!"** Naruto jumped off of Kyuubi's head and punched Gaara in the face. Gaara woke up shocked to see the Uzumaki boy hurt him once more. Then the sand on Shukaku's head started to cover up Naruto.

Kyuubi put his paw around Naruto but that didn't help. Naruto felt like he was going to be eaten like he did when he fought Orochimaru in the second part of the exams. Then an idea popped in Naruto's head. He released the bandages he had around his right arm and there was a seal on it. He bit his thumb again and drew the line of blood down. "

"Seal of Sand!" yelled Naruto. Then the sand froze and started to resume back on Shukaku's head. Kyuubi sighed and released Naruto. Gaara stared at him horrified. "I could help you Gaara." said Naruto.

Gaara nodded. Naruto made some hand seals and said, "Seal of Demons! Four season seal!" Then he hit his five fingers on Gaara's stomach. Then Shukaku was gone and so was Kyuubi. Naruto fell on a tree while Gaara hit his face on the floor. Then appeared Temari and Kankuro.

They looked at Naruto and Temari said, "Thank you for your help Uzumaki Naruto. I don't what'll I do without my little brother." Naruto grinned and replied, "It was nothing. I just like helping a friend out." They nodded and disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-Another day, Another trouble**

It was the day of the Hokage's funeral. Naruto and everyone were there. Kakashi said, "If only we were able to help him." Naruto closed his eyes and said, "Not everyone could be a hero Kakashi-sensei. We should respect the Hokage for what he's done."

Kakashi nodded. He knew that Naruto was right. Not everyone could be a hero.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at the carved face if the Hokages. '_One day…_' thought Naruto.

After a few days later, Naruto got over the Third's death quickly already accepting death as it is. "Naruto has already forgotten about the third's death." said Kakashi. Iruka was with him and nodded.

He knew of Naruto's past life. Naruto was laying down on his rooftop gritting his teeth. He knew that each passing day that 'he' was getting stronger. Then he saw a bird fly above him.

The white haired teen was watching Naruto. _'Naruto...you still hate 'him' for killing your mother don't you?'_ His name was Kitsuka. He was the Juubi No Ookami the ten-tailed wolf.

'_What does he want now_?' thought Naruto as he vanished in a puff of smoke. Kurenai and Asuma were walking when they saw Kakashi at the dumpling store. "Why are you here Kakashi?" asked Asuma. Kakashi just shrugged as Naruto and Sasuke appeared. "What is it Kakashi?" asked Sasuke. Kakashi then saw the two figures disappear behind him and he looked at Kurenai and Asuma.

"What Kakashi?" asked Naruto.

Kurenai and Asuma nodded as they disappeared. Naruto then felt a huge chakra signature appear. '_Itachi's back_.' thought Naruto. Kakashi said, "There will not be any training today."

They nodded and Kakashi disappeared. Sasuke was gone. Naruto then vanished again in a forest next to the shore. There he saw two figures walking in black cloaks with red clouds on them. '_Akatsuki._' thought Naruto. Then he heard Asuma and Kurenai come.

"Ah…it's good to see you again Kurenai-san, Asuma-san." said the short figure. Kurenai and Asuma got their kunai out. "If you know us then that means you were from around here." said Asuma.

The short figure looked at them revealing Sharingan. Then he pulled down his Chinese hat and started to look cool. "It's nice to see you too Naruto-kun." commented Itachi as the blonde shinobi got out from his hiding place.

Kurenai asked, "What are you doing here Naruto?"

Naruto kept silent.

He knew he had to meet Jiraiya soon. Then the taller figure said, "You know these people? Very well…I am-." "Hoshigaki Kisame." finished Asuma. Kisame was flattered then he made a move. Naruto jumped out of the way and activated his Sharingan. Itachi was a bit surprised.

After a few minutes Kakashi came to the rescue (disclaimer: I know that I should've let Kakashi come earlier.). Naruto was on the water and saw Kakashi come. "A bit late Kakashi?" asked Naruto.

Kakashi ignored him. Then they were all on one side. Kakashi saw what Itachi was doing and said, "Hurry and close your eyes!" They did so except for Naruto which his pupils were spinning rapidly. '_He has become more useful_.' thought Itachi.

Then Itachi used Mangekyo Sharingan on Kakashi then he and Kisame left. Gai came and caught the unconscious Kakashi.

He said, "He was damaged."

Naruto deactivate his Sharingan and asked, "I trust you could stay with Kakashi?" They nodded. Naruto then disappeared back to where Jiraiya and he were supposed to meet.

Then they left the village. Then news about Kakashi's unconscious form spread through the village. Everyone panicked. Sakura was in the library and looked through some scrolls about Uzumaki.

'_Naruto-kun…why didn't you tell anyone_?' asked Sakura to herself.

Then she placed the scrolls back and exited the library. '_I have to find him_.' thought the pink haired Kunoichi. Then she ran.

Sasuke was with the other jounin when he had heard about Itachi's reappearance. '_Damn him_!' cursed Sasuke as he ran to Naruto's apartment.

As he touched the door knob out came Sakura. "Where's Naruto?" asked Sasuke rapidly. Sakura replied, "I was looking for him but he's not here." Sasuke then started to run off again.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Jiraiya had stopped in a town filled with girls and gambling. They just checked in a hotel and Jiraiya once again has left with a woman. Naruto sighed and went to their room to meditate. Kitsuka managed to hide his chakra signal he was in the hotel too. He would help Naruto avenge his mother Kushina.

Then Naruto took out a kunai and placed it in the middle of the door with a thread tied to it. '_That way…I'll know when Itachi will come. I'll be ready_.' thought Naruto.

Then he let chakra flow through it. Sasuke was quickly running towards the lodge village. He knew he had to be there before Itachi gets a hold of him.

Sakura was still in Naruto's apartment when someone knocked on the door. She opened it to see the landlady. "Ah…Haruno-san…I didn't expect to see you here." said the landlady. Sakura replied, "It's alright. Why are you here?"

"I am here to deliver Naruto-sama's mail. I didn't know he wasn't home. Can you bring this in for me Haruno-san?" replied the landlady.

Sakura nodded and took the blonde shinobi's letters. The landlady waved goodbye and left the Kunoichi alone. Sakura stared at the letters to see that they were from the council.

She wondered why the landlady called Naruto 'Naruto-sama.' She sighed and put them on the table then left. As Sasuke made his way to Naruto's room, Naruto heard someone knock on his door.

He saw as the thread break. '_Itachi_.' thought Naruto as he pulled out a kunai. As he opened the door he pointed the kunai at Itachi's neck.

Itachi chuckled inwardly confusing them. This was so unlike Itachi. Then Sasuke appeared and started a fight between them. As Jiraiya appeared Itachi and Kisame disappeared.

Kitsuka sighed. _'I knew it Sasuke still isn't powerful enough to avenge his clan. I fear he will betray Konoha and go to the snake.'_

Naruto ran to the fallen Uchiha and healed his mental problem as quick as he could. Then as he did this Gai appeared and kicked the old man.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM GAI!" yelled the frog Sannin.

Naruto sighed and asked, "Can you take Sasuke back Gai-sensei? I can't heal him. We need Tsunade-hime." Gai looked at him shocked. One of the legendary three will be return.

He nodded and took Sasuke back to Konoha. Jiraiya asked, "How did you know we were going to get Tsunade?" "I know when we're going to get my older sister. Even though we're not really related." replied Naruto.

Jiraiya nodded then the two started off again. Naruto had learned the Rasengan quite well for he will need it. Then as they approached the village where Tsunade and Shizune was they saw them at the entrance. Kitsuka kept his chakra hidden and followed Naruto from the shadows.

Shizune saw them and yelled, "Naruto-kun!" Tsunade turned her head to see her little brother once again. He had grown quite handsome. Naruto smirked and walked towards the two ladies. As night approached Naruto smelled the scent of snakes coming off of Tsunade.

'_Tsunade-neechan must've met Oro-teme_.' said Naruto to Kyuubi.

Kyuubi nodded and replied, **"Right. I knew the first time I smelled the scent of snakes from her. That bastard is going to pay."**

Naruto chuckled inwardly in his mind as the great nine tails said that. Then he turned back to the great medic Nin and fell asleep not really though.


End file.
